Magicae's Lupus' Apocynon
by The Bloody Seje
Summary: Pokemon isn't all fun in games...Not in the Xamatosie region...Nor is magic taken lightly here...It can be your blessing. It could be your downfall, your curse...Or worse... It could lead to your demise. Rated T for language, death and violence. SYOC [Average Word Count per Chapter: 1,000-2,500 words]
1. Chapter 1

**The start of a potential door-opener!**

 **I thought of this for many a week and I wanna see how others can attempt a shot at a new region!**

 **Completely original and created by ME!**

 **This will be the info sheet chapter for you.**

 **I CHALLENGE YOU!**

* * *

 **[New Story Idea! No title yet, but there will be a new region, built by me! And a few new Pokemon! I can't draw up design, but I can describe them to the best of my ability!**

 **Summary: In The Xamatosie(Za-ma-toe-see) region, everything is beyond what the 7 main regions can offer. Instead of a Pokemon League, there is a battle royale. Humans are the ones battling as they can use magic. A young teenage cryomancer(Ice-type Magic specialist) will set out for his team of rarities and the 12 elusive gems that allow entry into the Sacred PokeRoyale. Will he have what it takes? Or will he become corrupt with the power he may or may not obtain on his journey?]**

 **No OC form yet!**

* * *

 **Xamatosie Map**

 **Constructed like a broad sword with the hilt being the entire South end, with Sinnoh a few hundred miles from there. Northern Xamatosie is cold, as it leads to what in reality is the North Pole. Known as simply "Crossroad Bridge", it's a desolate tundra that can go as far as -3 degrees Fahrenheit.**

* * *

 **Xamatosie Landmarks**

 **Metrin Mountain-The twin of Sinnoh's 'Mt. Coronet'. Accessible from the base exits at the South, East, North and West exits/entries. Rumor has it that there is a rare Pokemon that resides at the very top, normally inaccessible without the right tools or experience. Located in Central Xamatosie**

 **Crossroad Bridge- The "tip" of Xamatosie. Desolate tundra that has few inhabitants that live in heavily reinforced housing. No Pokemon Center, so traverse at your own risk. Ice-types are abundant here.**

 **Icliss Island-Located at the bottom of Xamatosie, a little off from the mainland. Known as "Arena Island" from natives, it is the home of a population of Pokemon that are rumored to be as strong as Champion-trained Pokemon. Accessible via Surf/ all 12 gems/ GrandMasters' consent.**

 **Route 224-Once apart of Sinnoh, it broke away and floated North to Xamatosie. Branches off from Route 702 & Rigender City and ends at a shrine with a rumored Xamatosie-exclusive Pokemon. Possible location to obtain Clamkei Berries, only known Berry to brew into Zhill Potions, the most powerful potions in Xamatosie.**

 **Jama Place- A haunted temple in Slimacone that was the rumored genocide scene of 10 pyromancers. All killed at the dead of night by a shadowmancer. Ghost-types are abundant here.**

* * *

 **Xamatosie Cities/Towns**

 **Chaly Village- Xamatosie's "Pallet Town". Beginning town for aspiring trainers for their Starters. Grand Elder Mage Olaf(Professor) in Eastern Chaly. North to Route 701. South to Icliss Island**

 **Rigender Town- A broad town with a fair amount of people. Pokemon Center at the far North side. Battle Hall and Bazaar in the East and West sides respectively. North to Route 702. East to Route 703. West to (via Surf) Route 224**

 **Magon Village-Almost as small as Chaly, serves as a merchant's guild. Best place for shopping. South to Routes 702/703. East to Route 705. West to Route 704.**

 **Xika(Zi-ka) Town- The most populated city due to its popular landscaping and multiple Battle Halls for the 2nd gem. Bazaar to the North. Pokemon Center to the West. Battle Halls to the Southwest and East. Can only pick one to challenge. North to Route 707. West to Route 706. South to Routes 704/705**

 **Dilicamy(Di-li-s-amy) Town- Location of another Battle Hall for the 3rd gem. No Pokemon Center so enter at your own risk. Bazaar to the North. North to Route 708/709. East to Route 706.**

 **Gosha Town-Location of the fourth gem. Fairly populated. Battle Hall to the South. Bazaar to the North. South to Route 707/708/709. East to Lofergi Town. West to Daejon's Filler.**

 **Daejon's Filler-An island accessible by ship. Location of the fifth gem. Battle Hall to the North. Bazaar and Pokemon Center to the East. Docks to the South.**

 **Lofergi Town-Location of the sixth gem. Town infamous for its Battle Hall Mage Leader. Battle Hall in the Center. No Bazaar. Pokemon Center to the East. North to Route 710. West to Gosha Town.**

 **Silmacone Village-Location of the Battle Triplets and their Master. You can earn up to four gems if you beat all four of them. If you lose to any one of them past the first, you only get one. Battle Hall at the Center. Pokemon Center and Bazaar to the East. North to 711/712/713. South to Route 710.**

 **Dalacy Shrine-Location of the ancient Four Shadows member Dalacy's tomb, known to her comrades as "Shame". Battle Hall at the Center. No Bazaar or Pokemon Center. East to Route 711.**

 **Illecebrae Shrine-Location of the ancient Four Shadows member Malvachek's tomb, known to his comrades as "Allure". Battle Hall at the Center. No Pokemon Center. Bazaar to the East. South to Route 712. North to Route 714.**

 **Invidia Shrine-Location of the ancient Four Shadows member Shoma's tomb, known to her comrades as "Envy". Battle Hall at the Center. Pokemon Center, Bazaar and Biomancy Master Mage's House located in the East. West to Route 713.**

 **Komma Village-The largest city in Xamatosie. Famous for its Battle Hall Mage Leader, who used to be the Four Shadows' guide through the Battle Halls before he retired. Battle Hall at the South West. Bazaar and Pokemon Center to the Northeast. South to Route 714.**

 **Route 715-The only Route with a Battle Hall. Nothing much to it.**

 **Titzinnia Village-Mostly avoided due to the "impossibility" to beat the Battle Hall Mage Leader. Battle Hall at the North. Pokemon Center at the Northeast. South to Route 715. West to Routes 716/717/718/719.**

 **Routes 716/717/718/719-Originally two routes, now it is a challenge to conquer and pass for all mages looking to reach Crossroad Bridge for the "final gem". Routes 716 & 717 branch off form the mainland westbound before coming back at right angles; the vice versa for 718 & 719 except eastbound. Any Route at this point will get you to Amazeloguiasa(A-mah-zel-o-gooey-a-sa) Village.**

 **Amazeloguiasa Shrine-Location of the leader of the ancient Four Shadows team. Known to his comrades as "Lust". Here is where mages looking to go to Crossroad Bridge will be tested for their might and skills to proceed. ALL THOSE WHO FAIL MUST GO ELSEWHERE! Bazaar and Pokemon Center to the Center. South to Routes 716/717/718/719. North to Route 720.**

 **Intemptnem Village-The last village before the Sacred Battle Royale. Last Battle Hall here. Battle Hall to the West. Bazaar to the Northwest. Pokemon Center to the Southeast. North to Crossroad Bridge.**

 **Sacra Proelium Regalem Island-As the name states, the location of the Sacred Battle Royale. Grand Battle Colliseum at the Center. Bazaar and Pokemon Center inside.**

* * *

 **Xamatosie Battle Hall Mage Leader Types**

 **Rigender-Normal(Weaponmancy)**

 **Xika-Rock(Geomancy) and Ground(Terramancy)**

 **Dilicamy-Bug(Locitomancy)**

 **Gosha-Flying(Pennamancy)**

 **Daegon's Filler-Steel(Adamancy)**

 **Lofergi-Fighting(Praeliumancy)**

 **Silmacone-Fire(Pyromancy), Grass(Herbamancy), Water(Aquamancy) and Electric(Electromancy)[The Triplets' Master is an Electriomancer]**

 **Dalacy-Ice(Cryomancy)**

 **Illecebrae-Dark(Shadowcery)**

 **Invidia-Fairy(Vilamancy)**

 **Komma-Psychic(Psychomancy)**

 **Route 715-Poison(Venenumancy)**

 **Titzinnia-Ghost(Necromancy)**

 **Intemptnem-Dragon(Dracomancy)**

* * *

 **Xamatosie Items**

 **Mana Potion-Restores mana by 20% of maximum.**

 **Super Mana Potion-Restores mana by 45% of maximum.**

 **Hyper Mana Potion-Restores mana by 70% of maximum.**

 **Dramana Potion-Restores all mana.**

 **Pokeball**

 **Great Ball**

 **Ultra Ball**

 **Net Ball**

 **Quick Ball**

 **Timer Ball**

 **Master Ball**

 **Cherish Ball**

 **Oran Berry-restores vitality by 25%**

 **Pecha Berry-heals Poison**

 **Rawst Berry-heals Burn**

 **Chesto Berry-heals Asleep**

 **Cheri Berry-heals Paralysis**

 **Sitrus Berry-restores vitality by 50%**

 **Lum Berry-heals Confusion**

 **Pamba Berry-heals all Status Ailments**

 **Clamkei Berry-restores all vitality and power to a single Pokemon. Can be brewed as a Potion.**

 **Mazolmy Berry-Rare Berry that can nullify opponent spell effects for five turns. Can be brewed as a Potion.**

 **Creche Berry-Rare Berry that can increase spell damage for the user for four turns. Can be brewed as a Potion.**

 **Alchery Berry-Super Rare Berry that can decrease the damage you take by 25% for two turns. Can be brewed as a Potion.**

 **Beber Berry-Super Rare Berry that can increase your spell weaving speed and barrier magic power by 30% for three turns. Cannot be brewed as a Potion due to its curse.**

 **Xamatosie Berry-Ultra Rare Berry that makes the user immune to all forms of damage for three turns. Can be brewed as a Potion.**

 **Gladio Berry-The Rarest Berry in Xamatosie. Increases all stats for all teammates by 50%, decreases the damage you take by 40%, and restore all vitality for Pokemon & mana for mages. Can be brewed as a Potion during its rare and unpredictable Ripe Season.**

* * *

 **Xamatosie Status Ailments**

 **Asleep-Your opponent, or opponents depending on how much power was put into the spell, is fast asleep for three turns. If you are able to Asleep all of your opponent's team, you win by default.**

 **Burn-Your opponent, or opponents depending on how much power was put into the spell, has a Burn for three turns. Reduced Spell Power by 30%.**

 **Frozen-Your opponent, or opponents depending on how much power was put into the spell, is frozen solid and cannot move until thawed out naturally or by a Pyro spell.**

 **Paralysis-Your opponent, or opponents depending on how much power was put into the spell, has a chance to not go a turn. Reduced Spell Weaving Speed by 33%.**

 **Confusion-Your opponent, or opponents depending on how much power was put into the spell, is Confused and has a chance to miss and attack themselves or their own team. Reduced Spell Accuracy by 30%.**

 **Shrunk-Your opponent, or opponents depending on the accuracy of the spell, is shrunk down and cannot defend themselves until they return to normal size. Reduced Spell Damage and Defense by 66%.**

 **Polymorph'd-Your opponent, or opponents depending on the accuracy of the spell, is turned into a random animal with no way to defend themselves until they are damaged or left alone for two turns. Reduced Spell Defense by 45%.**

* * *

 **Xamatosie-exclusive Pokemon**

 **PokeDex Entry #722**

 **Draceon-The Dragon Fox/Vixen Pokemon**

 **Type:Dragon**

 **Height:2'11"**

 **Weight:124 lbs**

 **Normal Eye Color:Red**

 **Body Type: Quadruped**

 **Description: Known to only reside in Xamatosie, this rare Eeveelution is a hard find that is normally rewarded with hard work and patience. Draceons are very ferocious battlers and provide great Dracomancy power for Dracomancers.**

 **Appearance: Draceons are primarily navy blue on the torso, with its legs, head and muzzle being a dark orange. Unlike other Eeveelutions, it has no fur or skin; rather it has scales that are tough to penetration and provide great defense against spells and weaponry. Draceon has a short muzzle with four sharp fangs jutting out on the sides. Its nose is triangular while its eyes are oval-shaped. Its sclera are black with red irises. Pointed ears reside on the sides of its head, while its head has two thick horns that grow out to point backwards. The longer, the older the Draceon. Draceon have scorpion-like twin tails that thin out at the tip. they are normally curved in a 'C' to avoid tracking.**

 **Rarity:Super Rare**

 **Best Stat(s):Attack, Special Defense**

 **Location:N/A**

 **Evolves: None**

 **Evolves From: Eevee(Dragon Scale, high friendship and battle stress at Lvl. 50.)**

 **Exclusive Moves:Dragon Roar(a non-damaging move that increases Dracomancy accuracy and power by 33% on all sides for five turns. Dragon-type move.), Scale Reinforcement(a status move that repairs damaged scales and increases Physical Defense by two levels and Special Defense by one level. Steel-type move.)**

 **Tutored Moves:Draco Meteor, Blast Burn**

 **MG-Tutoring: Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Mage Dance(user does a mystical dance that increases the accuracy of the next spell used)**

 **Breeding: Cannot lay eggs**

 **Prior Evolution: Shadow Ball, Fake Tears**

* * *

 **PokeDex Entry #723**

 **Chisamon-The Deadly Frost Pokemon**

 **Type-Normal/Ice**

 **Ability: Snow Cloak**

 **Body Type:Bipedal**

 **Height:Unknown**

 **Weight:405.7 lbs.**

 **Description: The only pokemon with this typing, its status as a Xamatosie Legendary gives it great power and reputation. Known for its super-powered Ice-type moves, it resides in the oasis of Crossroad Bridge for anyone daring enough to challenge it. The only one was Dalacy.**

 **Appearance: N/A; no Mage has seen what it looks like due to its Snow Cloak ability.**

 **Rarity: Extremely Rare(Unique)**

 **Best Stat(s): Special Attack, Speed**

 **Location: Crossroad Bridge(One only)**

 **Evolves:None**

 **Evolves From:None**

 **Exclusive Moves: Cryo Freezer(a deadly status move that can freeze all targets if it hits. Must charge for two turns before being released on the third. Ice-type move.)**

 **Tutored Moves: Unknown**

 **MG-Tutored:Unknown**

 **Breeding:Unknown**

 **Prior Evolution:None**

* * *

 **PokeDex Entry #725**

 **Eisotamax-The Undying Gladiator Pokemon**

 **Type: Ghost/Fighting**

 **Ability: Super Power**

 **Body Type:Bipedal**

 **Height: 6'9"**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Description: A Legendary Pokemon built for lasting every second of a battle. Its fighting prowess dates back to ancient times, where it was rumored to be born during the war that Sir Aaron sacrificed himself in. Has no head. Rumored to be the once great Gallade that died in the heat of battle by being beheaded. The only Mage ever to survive a fight against Eisotamax was "Lust".**

 **Appearance: The only recordable data for Eisotamax is that its body is comprised of black, full-body armor with a helmet that contains no head inside. Nicknamed "The Headless Warrior".**

 **Rarity: Extremely Rare(Unique)**

 **Best Stats(s): Attack**

 **Location: Icliss Island(Only One)**

 **Evolves: None**

 **Evolves From: Gallade(Mechanism unknown; Reaper Cloth)**

 **Exclusive Moves: Beheading Strike(a physical attack that automatically aims for the weakest link, dealing an extraordinary amount of damage if it hits. Ghost-type move), Undying Bravado(a status move that increases the user's speed and attack by three levels. Normal-type move.)**

 **Tutored Moves: Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch**

 **MG-Tutored: Psychic, Calm Mind, Rest, Snore, Sleep Talk**

 **Breeding: Cannot be bred**

 **Prior Evolution: Psycho Cut, Leaf Blade**

* * *

 **Pokedex Entry #726**

 **Galbaxirit-The Humanoid Fairy Elf Pokemon**

 **Type: Grass/Fairy**

 **Ability: Filter**

 **Body Type: Bipedal**

 **Height: 6'0"**

 **Weight: 132 lbs**

 **Description: Unless you get a close-up, you won't be able to tell the difference between a human and this Pokemon. Said to be the Master of both Herbamancy and Vilamancy, it is the most common of all the Legendaries in Xamatosie due to its popularity. Rumored to be Shoma's long-lost sister. Secretly has a crush on Jymen**

 **Appearance: At first glance, she appears to have a pale complexion. But close, her complexion changes to tanned or even purple. Her hair is a deep purple that travels to the middle of her pack in long strands. She wears a dark green robe that extends to her ankles that is littered with magenta runes that glow in the light. She wears peasant shoes for some reason beyond mages and travelers. Her eyes are all blue; she has no definitive iris.**

 **Rarity: Extremely Rare(Unique)**

 **Best Stat(s): Defense, Special Defense, Speed, Spell Range**

 **Location: Invidia Shrine(Only One)**

 **Evolves: None**

 **Evolves From: None**

 **Exclusive Moves: Restoration Egg(the targets are placed inside a golden egg that heals damage moderately over time. Lasts three turns. Fairy-type move. Range is three targets no matter the power.),Grain Spasms(a status move that causes Paralysis for all targets. Grass-type move.)**

 **Tutoring: Frenzy Plant, Geomancy**

 **MG-Tutoring: Sunny Day, Solarbeam**

 **Breeding: Cannot be bred**

 **Prior Evolution: None.**

* * *

 **PokeDex Entry #727**

 **Jymen(Gi-men)-The Shadow Master Pokemon**

 **Type: Dark/Ghost**

 **Ability: Contrary**

 **Body Type: Spiritual(Bipedal)**

 **Height: 6'4"**

 **Weight: None**

 **Description: Once an evil Shadow-user bent on destruction, now a valuable asset in taking out potential threats in Illecebrae Shrine. Watches over Malvachek's tomb like a guard dog so thieves cannot take his Rending Blades. Despite his typing, he cannot possess others. Has a crush on Galbaxirit.**

 **Appearance: Jymen is a shadow; meaning he has no physical body to describe. Mostly an all-black shadow with white eyes. No definitive irises.**

 **Rarity: Extremely Rare(Unique)**

 **Best Stat(s): Attack, Speed**

 **Location: Illucebrae Shrine(Only One)**

 **Evolves: None**

 **Evolves From: Spiritomb(mechanism unknown; Reaper Cloth; low friendship)**

 **Exclusive Moves: Bleeding Strike(a physical attack that causes the hidden Status Ailment Bleed[damage over time on a target or targets for four turns]. High damage. Normal-type move.), Shadow Clamp(a special attack that rends a target or targets immune to physical damage, but highly susceptible to Fairy-type moves. Moderate accuracy)**

 **Tutoring: Shadow Force**

 **MG-Tutoring: Shadow Sneak, Shadow Punch**

 **Breeding: Cannot be bred**

 **Prior Evolution: Sucker Punch, Shadow Ball**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prologue of this new series and new region!**

 **Since I set this up, it's only right and fair that I make a legitimate prologue.**

 **This is gonna be fun! Haha!**

 **"Hi!"-Normal Speech**

 **'Hi!'-Pokemon Speech**

 **[Hi!]-Informational Speech**

 _ **"Hello."-Telepathic Speech, Ghost-type Speech**_

 _ **'Hello.'-Thoughts, universal**_

 _ **Hey-Narrative Speech**_

 **Enjoy!**

 **Roll The Film!**

* * *

 _Prologue: Setting Off!_

 _In Xamatosie, all the villages and towns were aware of the legend of the "Four Shadows". Four Mages, all of the extremely rare and sought-after dual types, set out on a journey to conquer Xamatosie. Their names? No one knew specifically...But if you asked anyone of them during their time...They'll just tell you a codename..._

* * *

 _Chaly Town..._

In Southern Xamatosie, we look into the small town of Chaly, where Grandmaster Mage Olaf resided. He was the "Pokemon Professor" of the Xamatosie region, and sent off young Mages on their journey of knowledge and greatness from his little hut in the Eastern parts of little Chaly. His longevity has enabled him to see potential-filled and energetic lads and lasses on their way...

Either that or he was getting so old, it was considered pedophilia.

In any case, he awaited the next group of youngsters who were to set off on their journey today for those gems...

He hoped his star pupil didn't forget to set his alarm.

Meanwhile on the other side of Chaly, in a small gray cottage just like everywhere else here, a mother of one strolled to a room and knocked on a door.

"Chanson! Time to wake up!" she called.

Her son always was a deep sleeper, so it was with imperative concern and maternal instincts that she tend to waking him every sunrise. Besides, it was like waking her husband before he-

 _'No...I shall not dwell on the past... He chose to follow that route...I'll just keep following mine...But until then...'_

She broke her stupor of worried thoughts conquered and once again set to awakening her only son Chanson for this important sunrise. He didn't want to be late for his obtaining of age reward; the 16-year-old had been morosely disappointed with each passing with his reward needing more time. Every time he came home from the ceremony with his friends, he always looked down in sadness, looking like his father with his platinum blonde hair.

 **[Creak!]** "...Yes Mother?"

The door opened to a pale face most would consider in dangerous need of sunlight and Vitamin D _and_ K. His hair was unkempt and in need of a ferocious combing, while his pale blue eyes-as customary with Mages of his element-looked ready to droop back down to slumber.

"Chanson, it's time to get up. We have to go to Grandmaster Olaf's today for your journey to start." the boy's mother told him, already getting ready with her robes.

"Mum, you know that I'm never gonna go on a journey. Just like last year and the year before...and the year before that...and the-."

"And the year before that, I get it. But maybe Olaf was right. Maybe you weren't ready yet."

"But who's to say I'm ready now? All I've done since last year was practice how to throw an Ice Bolt." The boy, known as Chanson, went back to his room, but not to go back to sleep. Not one to go against his dear mum's wishes, he went to his trunk-a bronze colored box that was rectangular-shaped and had a lock in the center-and opened it. Inside was a mess of clothing, items from over the years and old parchments with long-forgotten words fading away. Chanson grabbed his robes and shoes and closed it.

"Uh...Mum?" He had not realized she was still in the room and immediately flushed red in embarrassment at the thought of discarding his current garments for new ones.

"What?" she responded, not at all bothered by the sight.

"...Please leave..." He looked ready to pop a blood vessel through his nose.

"I really don't see what's the problem...But fine, I shall go...Don't forget to put on boxers first before the robes~!"

"MUM!" Now he was red all over, practically feeling steam exit his ear canals as she left the room with a hearty chuckle. Chanson's blush didn't go away as he slipped on his full-body robes of a cyan color. They kept his body nice and comfortable, while also being flexible around the sleeves. No one wants a loose-sleeved robe...

Wouldn't want to implode yourself casting spells...

As he strapped the last strap on, his mother came back with breakfast: scrambled Blaziken Eggs, toast and Oran Berry Juice. He ate it slowly as his mother prepared a last-minute item check.

"Do you have your spell book?" Chanson nodded the affirmative. He was gonna need it after all if he was to store his new spells on the road and learn them.

 _If_ he was to go on a journey, that is.

"Pokeballs?" He showed her his waist, which had a belt with shrunken Pokeballs on it. Despite what the time period may seem in Xamatosie, it's actually a mix of the old and modern, so things like Trainer Belts and Pokemon Centers still existed here.

"Spare Potions?" A *clink clink* in his pockets signified their presence on his person.

"Your father's special Shell Bell?" He dug into the collar of his robe and held out a slightly withered Shell Bell. The last thing his father gave him before he left them in Chaly, Chanson treasured it, in hopes that his father will someday return.

"Trunk ready?" She looked at his trunk, seeing that it was kinda junky inside." Eh, works for me. Now go on, lock it and shrink it." What she meant was applying a special tag to the lock so it'll be pocket-sized for him. Any further doubt others may have about it went away as Chanson placed a little slip of paper on it, watching it shrink from it's 3'-by-2' size to the mere size of a marble. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket along with his Potions.

"All right. Seems everything is in order..." Chanson's mother looked at the room, not knowing if this'll be the last day he'll ever occupy it. She sighed in longing.

"Don't worry Mum. I'll try to at least visit."

"I'm sure you will..." She looked outside at the sun's position and her eyes widened to the size of dinner platters.

"OH NO! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" She grabbed his wrist and dashed him out the door, locking it behind her. All Chanson was thinking as he was whisked away to the Olaf's Hut was...

How does a 55-year-old lady MOVE THIS FUCKING FAST!?...

* * *

 **Was that a good way to end it?**

 **I dunno. All I know is, this gone be good...Heheheheh...**

 **In any case, there's the prologue! We got a main character! His mom's a speeding Dodrio! And they're on their way to Olaf's!**

 **Was this good? I wanted to get the character in just right...**

 **In any case, if you want to join this epic journey, PM me tomorrow as I will not be awake to answer reviews right away.**

 **So...Yeah.**

 **Critique, stalk and love it; they'll be coming by storm!**

 **And my schedule's out of whack! That means there's no telling what I update next!**

 **Well good night! And good morning/afternoon on the east side of the globe!**

 **Moncheli!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter. Just for those who want to get in on this story!**

 **It's simple really. Just a simple starter chapter to help people recognize the genius that is Xamatosie.**

 **I STILL need a mage for other elements! Come on! Don't leave me hanging!**

 **If there's gonna be a rad-awesome battle at the end, how are people supposed to cry if there's no one to die?**

* * *

 _For life, its lemons plague us vehemently. But some embrace it..._

 _To the point of sorrow's desire..._

 _-Anonymous_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Journey Or Bust?..._

The duo of mother and son traversed the small town of Chaly, waving-or in Chanson's case, hiding-greetings to passerby. Some stopped for a closer look at the boy mage, but all he did was further hide away. He didn't need anymore attention than he already had.

"Chanson! We're almost there." His mother's announcement made him look forward to see the looming building that was the Grandmaster's Observatory in the distance. It looked more like a lighthouse except without the huge light. Instead of a big observatory room, there was a roof. Harmless smoke escaping out of the brick chimney.

But before Chanson and his mother could take in more of the tower-

"Outta the way!" a voice yelled to their immediate left, brisk footfalls vibrating the ground a bit. Poor Chanson didn't even get a moment's glance at the figure before-

 **[WHAM!]**

He was sent skidding about several feet away while his "contender" merely fell straight onto his back. When he settled at the base of a tree, Chanson looked up to see who he had ben a target for...And smiled when he saw one of his very few friends Amen.

Amen smiled back at Chanson, blonde hair getting in his slightly tanned face before he blew it out of his gold eyes. Brushing off the dirt of his clothes, he held his hand out to Chanson.

"Sorry about that Chan. I was just rushing to get home on time for my parents to cook lunch." He gestured to the grocery bags that were tipped over a little on the ground. A single berry was laying on the ground as well.

"You gotta learn how to slow down some time soon Amen. Where's your little buddy?" Chanson's mom commented, brushing off the dirt that got on her robes. When Amen looked to her, he rubbed the back of his head Mareepishly.

"Sorry Mrs. Ikeman. I'll try and do better next ti-." His apology was interrupted by her hearty laughter.

"Wow...You kids always think I'm gonna get ya in trouble...Whew! I needed that laugh today. Don't worry about it Amen. Just get back to your Mum and Pa." she said. Amen nodded his understanding and went to pick up his groceries. This made Chanson take note of something...

"You take groceries to your Mom now?" Chanson's question had unexpectedly brought an uneasy tension in the air. And as if on que, Amen's partner showed up.

An Absol.

Yes, contrary to what most would assume played by the rules, Amen is partners with a rare Pokemon, something beginning Mages don't obtain until their 1st or 2nd gem at the least. The Disaster Pokemon trotted to Amen's side loyally, staring expressionlessly at Chanson and his mother. A single bark of acknowledgement exited the snow white and ebony-colored Pokemon as it stood at attention next to the boy.

"Hey Absol." Mrs. Ikeman said, waving at the single Pokemon in the vicinity. It nodded back. "Oh don't be so stuck-up. You know neither me nor my son mean any harm to Amen."

Amen chose that time to rise off the ground with his purchases. "I guess I'll see you two later..." Without a proper goodbye, Amen walked off, Absol staring at Chanson and his mother stoically before following its partner Mage.

"Well that happened. Come on Chanson. We better get to the Ceremony before you end up too late..." Chanson wasn't paying much attention; he watched his retreating friend walk to the residual quarters of town. "Chanson...?"

His head snapped to her, shaking it to clear his current thoughts. " Right, I'm coming Mum."

She hummed her understanding and proceeded to walk to Olaf's, Chanson not far behind.

* * *

The looming building looked menacing up close, despite the fact that Chanson's been up here for five years-with this time being #6. He gulped as he saw that there were some fellow residents of Chaly Town at the entrance, as well as some from foreign cities up north.

There was three guys, not including himself, and two girls. The two girls were twin sisters who moved to Chaly last year from a region he didn't know about yet. Not to mention he didn't know their names. The guys were lined up like a gang of Shadowmancers. They were all wearing black, had black hair with variating highlights, and had sneers on their faces.

The guy in the middle looked to be the "leader" of sorts, considering he looked the most imposing of the three. Chanson thought about where he's seen the boy from...

Oh, his dad is a Mage Leader up north. Could be the one at the shrine of one of the infamous Four Shadows of Xamatosie. To the right of the "leader" was a weird-looking kid. His face-to Chanson-looked to be on wanted posters somewhere. His hair was all black with the slightest tint of ruby. To the left of the "leader" was what Chanson could describe as the 'idiot of the group'. His face was mangled a little and he more or less looked out of focus.

But before Chanson could cast his final judgment...

 **[RIIIIIING!...RIIIIIIIING!...RIIIIIING!...]**

The Great Bell in Olaf's Tower had begun ringing, meaning it was time. The Black Gang-as Chanson had to call them without proper info- rose off the wall. The one on the left walked off, saying a word to the guy in the middle before leaving, a mysterious shadow nearby...

The twins perked up at the ringing, looking ready to bounce out their robes of forest green.

"Don't worry Chanson-" His mother's words snapped him out of his stupor and he nearly jumped 10 feet in the air like a Pennamancer."-you're going on that journey...I'm sure-."

But before she could finish encouraging him to be brave, the double doors in front of them opened...

"Welcome, young Mages..."

* * *

 **Well now, it seemed I couldn't do it, huh?**

 **Anyway, explanation time.**

 **I have to get ALL these smut requests off my back or else school-which is very soon- will be a pain in my arse when I write.**

 **When I finally update Legend High, it'll just be smut, smut, smut for the rest of the time until my current requests are taken care of.**

 **Why do I do this now? I'm getting requests like mad, and my other projects aren't helping to rid them. SO I must get them off my chest for more reasons than one.**

 **If I get time again to do something else, I will, but until that time, I'll just get to work to appease lusts and desires.**

 **Just tell me what you think of this; MLA will only have short yet progressing chapters to help get the story flowing and more people interested.**

 **Maybe, maybe not. :{P**

 **Anyway, b** **e sure to like and subscribe and I will see YOU...in the next chapter...**

 **Bah-BYE~!...**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's about time, right?**

 **My excuse: smut.**

 **My punishment: start new things for the meantime as this week will have too much going on for me to focus. On writing, of course. :P**

* * *

 **"Hi!"-Normal Speech**

 **'Hi!'-Pokemon Speech**

 **[Hi!]-Informational Speech**

 _ **"Hello."-Telepathic Speech, Ghost-type Speech**_

 _ **'Hello.'-Thoughts, universal**_

 _ **Hey-Narrative Speech**_

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Doubts Raised...Pride Illuminating..._

* * *

 _If it has a light, then there's a shadow...There's no bright city of good without the shadows of evil beneath..._

 _-Anonymous..._

* * *

In a line up the young mages all stood. Chanson was on one end, the twins in the middle and the shady guy on the other end. Grandmaster Olaf stood-or rather, sat-in front of the five teens with four cups of tea towards them. Amen had yet to join them.

"My my, such young potential for greatness..." the old man commented, stroking his beard in content. Lots have said that his beard is one similar to another old man in a popular book scattered through the region, but he denies it by saying his is shorter.

"My young mages...I come to you today to grant some-", the twins gasped a little at this,"-of you entry into the circuit of Xamatosie. I must warn you that the tests I have prepared are not easy, nor are they only trivial. A true mage will know how to perform his acts without the need to second-guess."

Then, he looked to a wall with a tree in the middle of its simple white design. "If you feel that you are very sure of yourself...then you will know what is beyond a barrier..." In a flash, he was gone as if he was never there. The twins yelped as he left and almost booked it for the door.

 _'Hmmm...Beyond a barrier...'_ Chanson thought to himself. He should know this, as he's tried to see how the others who started their journeys before him did it. Th shady boy then scoffed before walking up to the tree. Out of sight, he did something with his hands before...

he walked _through_ the wall.

"What the!?"

"That's cheating!" The twins complained simultaneously, going to the wall themselves and looking at the tree. They grumbled and tried to guess how the other guy did it. By some miracle, they both disappeared into the wall. Chanson felt his heart race as he was the only one in the room, now in front of the tree. This was what held him back all these years...he could never figure it out in time...

"Hey Chan!" Then, Amen finally ran in the room, panting as if it was his norm. The boy relaxed before speaking,

"Amen. You're finally here!"

"Yeah, I know. Tried to get here quick, but you know my family..."

"Right..." The Cyromancer hesitated here. Should he try and get help? Surely it'd be against the rules...right? Amen joined him at the wall, studying it thoroughly.

"Ah, I see..."

"See what?" This was his only chance and he'd take it now than later. The pale boy stopped his friend with a quick arm.

"Wait, huh? What do you mean?"

"You said you saw something while looking at the tree so..."

"Oh, there's a little opening. Right here, see?" Amen walked up to the wall and knocked on it. A part of the wall where the tree was painted fluttered and rippled, almost like a portal to a second room.

Chanson nodded his understanding while at the same time feeling helpless. He's missed that all these years? Lord above knows how he'll do these next two trials. So with a heavier heart than normal, he followed Amen through the opening, seeing that they were brought into-indeed-another room. The other three were not to be seen, but the sight of Olaf was somewhat foreboding to Chanson.

"I see you've finally made it welcome to my hall, Amen.

 _'Unfairly, I might add...'_ Chanson grimly thought to himself, nodding his understanding to Olaf as Amen greeted the old man.

"Now then, it's time for your second trial..."

"A riddle you must solve-both of you-", Chanson had gotten ready to cover his ears with something before Olaf added that last part,"-so you may progress."

"Alright, seems easy enough. Shoot." Amen called, fists on his hips that showed his readiness. The pale cryomancer watched with slightly wavering confidence. Riddles were something he studied out of a hobby, so he might have a chance here.

"You are standing on a tile floor facing your wolf pack, of which are counted as units. You are ordered to move one space forward, two spaces left, three steps to your right diagonally, four paces back, nine paces right, one space left and finally moving back to your alpha. Where are you now?"

By then end of his riddle, both of them were looking at the old Grandmaster with obvious signs of confusion. "What?" they both said in sync.

"Solve this in less than ten minutes and you may proceed." Following that announcement, Olaf disappeared in a flash again. The room was so quiet, the tiniest prick of a feather could be heard touching the ground as it fell from the ceiling, which-the boys noticed-was covered in various feathers.

"Looks like we got some thinking to do..." Amen commented, bringing a hand to his chin and thinking to himself. Chanson looked down in his own thoughts, the floor suddenly interesting to his eyes. The lines, curves and the occasional chip or tear caught his attention. He walked around to see how the floor turned out from all the feet that's stepped on it. All the toes of those muscle heads being very dim-witted with the riddle...or those smart mages who got it in instants...They've all grown...and left him behind..

"Wait...No,that's not it." Amen continued to mumble as he looked around for a clue. Nothing stuck out other than Chanson walking around the room, the ceiling feathers that hung above them without a visible holster and the walls that were painted with wolves. They showed a scene of five young wolves in front of their Alpha, progressing to a tree standing between them before they all walked through with slight hesitation out of one of them before they were back to normal, except confused at something the Alpha said. Amen watched the hieroglyphics carefully, moving around to keep on target as Chanson got in the way.

Not paying attention, the young cryo mage bumped into the wall,having been following a chipped line that looked to have been made from an angry stomp. He looked up to see the image of the young wolves in front of their alpha again, almost as if they hadn't...moved...

"Hold on there...I think you might be onto something there, Chan."

"Huh?" Chanson looked to Amen. "What do you mean?"

"Look." Amen pointed around them, from the start of the picture Chanson stood by to the wall he was standing in front of. "From here to where you're at, they're doing something before returning to normal position."

"So...?" Chanson drifted off to let the info sink in. If they start in one place and end in one place, then...

"I get it!"

"See? Now, let's see if we can figure out the riddle...I forgot." Amen rubbed his head sheepishly as he looked down.

"Don't worry, I think I can help you there. First thing's first: we have to get in our original positions." Nodding, both boys went back to the spots they were when they were given the riddle. "Next, let's start the directions Olaf sent us in."

"Right." They both thought before moving forward once. Immediately, a wind gusted up to their backs, pushing them onwards.

"Forward...Left!" Chanson called, moving the necessary spots with Amen following after. "Back three...nine right...two left...back to Alpha."

When they got back into position, nothing happened. The wind didn't do anything-nor did they even know where it came from-so they were lost. Where did they make a mistake?

 _"30 seconds..."_ The sound of the Grandmaster's grim voice through their heads made them panic. Very comically.

"What's the answer!?"

"I don't know! I know I remembered it correctly! One forward, two left, three back, nine right two left and back to original position!"

"You idiot! He said three tiles back _diagonally_!" Amen then had to duck as he almost had his head frozen by an aggravated Ice Bolt from Chanson.

"This is not the time for insults! Let's just try it again!"

"Fine! Don't mess it up this time!" With a grumble, they quickly walked through the steps again, this time going diagonally backwards instead of just backwards. When they reached their original positions, they were still not getting any success.

 _"15 SECONDS..."_ Hearing that a bit louder made their hearts drop. They did **not** want to fail.

"Where did we mess up!?" Amen cried, going through the steeps again with Chanson and stopped at the ones he knew for sure."

"I don't...Wait...One forward...two left...three diagonally back...nine left-"

"Nine _right_."

"Right...then...two left then back to start..."

"No wait! It was one to the left after the nine right! Get over here, quick!" The ice mage quickly ran through the steps, the sound of Olaf's countdown making adrenaline run through his veins.

 _"5..." 'Three back diagonally...'_

 _"4..." 'Nine right...'_

 _"3..." 'Uh...'_

 _"2..." 'Oh! Right! One time!'_

 _"1..."_ "Now!"

 _'Time's UP...'_

* * *

 **Again, I want to apologize for leaving this story on an unannounced hiatus. Life and Taboo Fantasies claimed my fast-typing fingers before I could stop them. Forgive me...as I plan to be very original here with this fic of my idea. If you like this story,d on't hesitate to remind me to update. I may have good memory, but even I can forget what I hold dear...**

 **But anyway...**

 **The clock's done ticking...**

 **Did they make it...? Who got there in time...? Who tripped and fell?**

 **All will be revealed on the next installment of...**

 **"Magicae's...**

 **Lupus'...**

 **Apocynon..."**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's about time I got to work, huh?**

* * *

 _"Mages have become the provocateurs of what the world of pocket creatures has forgotten: ready people."_

 _-Grandmaster Cundre(XXXX-1999)_

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Teeth Baring...Patience Waning..._

"Quite the conundrum. You boys sure know how to show some grit at the last, possible second. You should be proud."

Chanson and Amen stood panting heavily in front of a content-looking Olaf, who simply sipped his tea as he sat. The old Grandmaster studying them with a calculating yet weary eye.

"S-somewhat..." Chanson answered, getting his breath back faster. He's used to being tired, and recollecting oxygen was second nature to him.

"So, did you two learn anything from your journey through the first two trials?"

"Not much", Amen replied, "just to know that not all walls are completely solid and the wind can blow when you're doing something right."

"Ah..." Olaf seemed interested to hear that, stroking his beard. "So, do you think you know why you're here? The both of you."

"I think we're here because we're some really lucky kids to make it this far."

Olaf nodded at Amen before looking at Chanson, "And you, my boy?"

Chanson thought for a moment. He's never made it this far, nor has anyone who has told him what it was. Clueless, he only shrugged. "But it'd be nice to see what has eluded me all these years." he added.

"I just hope your knee's alright." Amen commented, pointing at the bandaged limb on Chanson's leg. The Cryomancer gingerly shifted it, bringing it to a position where it won't spark in pain.

"I'm sure it'll be fine..." They both looked at Olaf, who was looking rather cautiously at the boy's wounded knee. "Grandmaster? Grandmaster Olaf, what're you staring at?"

The old man blinked and looked up at them, expression as cold and stoic as Amen's parents. "Show me your power, and give me that feeling you will go out and succeed in this region. Then, will you see the journeys ahead of you."

His tone made them stiffen and stand at attention, afraid he was gonna throw something at them. But when he did nothing but stare, it hit them that _they_ were supposed to do something. Amen looked to Chanson, who did the same. They both nodded and stepped a fair couple yards from each other. They took in a deep breath and faced each other-

ready for combat.

"This duel's contestants-", Olaf started, "are Cryomancer Chanson Ikeman and Photomancer Amen Coro. Grab your spell books."

The young mages reached into their pockets and grabbed their spell books, opening them and casting a great wind across the room. Arcane runes blazed to life beneath them, forming a compact circle around them with light brimming from the edges. Their right arms had a green bar of life flashing above the skin, showing just how much vitality they had. A black, double-sided flat square appeared above them, showing what round it was and the total: 1/15.

"Duelers ready?" Amen and Chanson nodded, the latter a bit more nervous than he should be. "Then begin!"

The field lit up on Amen's end, signaling he had the first turn. He looked down at his spell book before his eyes lit up white, bright lights forming a construct in front of him. A shield, as evident by its defensive form as it floated motionlessly in front of Amen. He smiled before closing his spell book for now.

Chanson's side lit up and he looked down, trying to see what he could use to break that shield. It would last three turns and it'll reduce damage. Four spells glowed on the pages, a simple Ice Bolt, a Cryo Shield, a Blizzard spell and... _that move_. It'd be risky using something like that so early in battle, and he never practiced it. Feeling that he was running out of time, Chanson cast a shield and ended his turn.

"Excellent choices on both ends. Now, the real fight begins." Olaf's hand glowed purple before an anvil crashed in the middle of the field, arcane in structure. Both boys looked in their books and saw that their shield spells were blocked. Great, they would _have_ to get started.

"Sorry bud. Gonna have to rough ya up a bit." Amen announced before shooting a quick bolt of light down to Chanson's end. The shield he put up cracked a little in front of him but held tough, but the bar above his arm showed some red. Damage.

Amen ended his turn there and the tables went to Chanson, who immediately cast an Ice Bolt. The comet-like ball of energy sailed at Amen, faster than he could dodge-if he needed to. It crashed on the front of the shield, shaking it a bit. Critical. It cracked more profusely than Chanson's, whom had felt a bit of pride at hitting the right mark. All that training was really paying off. Closing his spell book with confidence, he ended his turn.

"That was a fairly lucky shot there, my boy. Just how did you pull it off?" Olaf asked rather wistfully, not really seeking an answer. Amen went along and threw another bolt of light. Along the way, it split into two, meaning one of his initial talents, Double Cast, had activated. The dual attack nearly broke Chanson's shield on contact, making his health drop considerably lower.

'Oh no...I can't lose like that. Talent or no talent.' the Cryomancer thought to himself before casting another Ice Bolt. It helped put another dent in Amen's vitality, but as far as he was concerned, their shields would have to break some time.

"Next obstacle." Olaf announced before another anvil dropped onto the field, shackles appearing on their arms. Mystic words that were formed in runes appeared above them in a little bounce, reading

 **|Crit. Rate Lowered|**

Now, they would have to keep going for that smack down spell. Chanson especially, as without much of his critical chance in his hands, he was weak. Power wasn't his strong point, at least he thought it wasn't. He focused on at least getting hits, not hitting hard.

Amen opened his book up and cast a spell, light shining down on him from above. Healing, as Photomancers have shown to be skilled in as much as intermediate Vilamancers. He shot another Light Bolt to end his turn, and Chanson felt trepidation set in when his shield shattered like glass, fading in the wind. Now he couldn't withstand that much longer, especially with half life left.

When his turn came in, he quickly consumed a special potion of his. It worked like a mana potion, but it had a secret ingredient his mother made him swear not to tell. As his vitality soared back to full, a smaller blue bar appeared below it, showing that he had mana to use. he Blizzard spell and the fourth one glowed bright, ready for use. As much as he wanted to click to use the Blizzard...he wanted to test out his power here and now as Olaf requested.

With a bit of a spinning ice show, Chanson aimed his spell towards Amen, who braced himself for the incoming Ice Bolt or even a Blizzard. The Photomancer had a plan for it, especially when his own mana bar was slowly coming to life.

What he wasn't expecting was for the arcane anvils in the middle of the floor to turn into Torkoal. The reptiles merely sat there, clearly resting in place of the previous field spells. The lock on shields broke and a part of their magic was loosened.

"Good choice Chanson. Polymorphing, a strange, erratic magic yet to be truly studied..." Olaf commented as the Cryomancer's turn ended. Amen couldn't help but feel proud that Chanson's been improving. When they first met, he could just barely morph a tree into a sheep. It was really awkward watching a sheep limb flailing about on tree bark.

The Photomancer then cast a spell, hoping to strike Chanson while his defenses where gone. The hit landed without trouble, the usual damage returning and a portion of Chanson's vitality being drained. Lucky for him, his critical rate was back. And he still had mana.

"Sorry Amen, I'm winning this." He made to cast his last card, but then...

 **|Time Up!|**

The field dispersed almost immediately, everything that just happened leaving as if it never happened. Chanson and Amen looked at each other, confused as to what was going on, before reading the round counter:

15/15.

"Well done, boys. Might I say, that was a better show than the last ones." Olaf announced, beckoning them over. The two mages looked desperately for an explanation. They didn't know a draw was supposed to be this entertaining. "And I'm proud to say that you two..."

He reached behind his back, bringing out two cases glowing with arcane ruin circuits. "are honorary Pokemon Mages as of now."


	6. Chapter 6

**I've decided to work on this more, as new ways to go about this journey has surfaced.**

* * *

 _"Does one's conscious possess a conscious? No one can think of the right thing to say without first needing mental counseling. If so, the cycle continues..."_

 _-Grandmaster Olaf_

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Belief Straining...Constant Groaning_

The boys were speechless as they held what Olaf told them were their badge cases. The ancient yet modern objects looked as if they held great magic, especially when opened to reveal 18 indentations. Curious, the boys looked to the Grandmaster for an explanation.

"Hmm. I see you've found the interior of your badge cases interesting." The boys nodded their agreement, keeping silent to hear more. "Well, I'm pleased to inform you that, after the mishap with a mage running the Battle Hall circuit with every badge on the list, me and the other Grandmasters have decided to give you all a chance. Yes, the requirements to enter the Sacred Battle Royale is 12 Battle Gems, but should you fail at the normal Gym circuit, you can always go for the others."

Understanding, the boys looked at all the indentations again, Chanson seeing something in the middle. "Oh, Grandmaster Olaf?"

"Please, just Olaf. These old bones are rather tired of hearing my title these days."

"Oh, sorry. Olaf, what about the one in the middle?"

"Ah...that one." Olaf stroked his beard as he contemplated how to tell the boys of this, before getting a rough idea. "You see, there was once a Photomancy gym here to start off beginner mages...But the owner retired last month."

Amen seemed a little bothered by it, but Chanson didn't notice when he asked, "What happened?"

"As much as you'd like to know, that information is confidential and cannot be said aloud. Out of respect for the old owner, I shall keep it a secret."

Not too disappointed, the Cryomancer shrugged. "Alright."

At this, Olaf smiled. "Why not you boys check your statistics? I do believe your battle, although a draw in the end, may have given you a few boosts."

"How?" Amen spoke after his mood lifted.

"Just how up your right arm and say ' _Reprehendo meum stats'*_." the Grandmaster explained. The boys stepped back a little so they could do this safely. Holding up the right arm, they both spoke to their limbs.

" _Reprehendo meum stats_." they both muttered, their arms glowing a bright blue and flashing a floating scroll for each of them to see. Amen watched as his stats pulled up with a bit of a light show, and he smiled at what he saw.

 **|Name: Amen Coro|**

 **|Stats|**

 **|Mage Level: 6|**

 **|HP: 24|**

 **|Mana Level: 6|**

 **|Attack: 8|**

 **|Defense: 6|**

 **|Special Attack: 9|**

 **|Special Defense: 12|**

 **|Speed: 13|**

 **|Spell Speed: 10|**

 **|Critical Chance: Low|**

 **|Crit Damage: +10|**

 **|Changes: Recent Battle Draw; Level up from 5 to 6; Increased stats by 1 unit|**

"Well that's enlightening." Amen commented, feeling proud of his skills before the scroll went away. Satisfied, he looked to Chanson, who gulped as his statistics came in with a rather chilly breeze.

 **|Name: Chanson Ikeman|**

 **|Mage Level: 6|**

 **|Hp: 20|**

 **|Mana Level: 7|**

 **|Attack: 9|**

 **|Defense: 5|**

 **|Special Attack: 8|**

 **|Special Defense: 10|**

 **|Speed: 11|**

 **|Spell Speed: 13|**

 **|Critical Chance: Medium|**

 **|Crit Damage: +14|**

 **|Changes:** **Recent Battle Draw; Level up from 5 to 6; Increased stats by 1 unit**

On the fence, Chanson felt a little small as he stared at his summary. Not only was he weaker in some vital areas, his special training was put on display for Olaf to see.

"Well now Chanson. I see you've been working hard since last I checked for you." the old Grandmaster noted, stroking his beard once again. "I knew there was something going on with your battle."

The Cryomancer looked down, letting the scroll dissipate into dust for now. "Sorry..."

"It's okay, my boy. Even though it's against the rules to train a specific stat without first being declared a mage, I'll let it slide for now. Just know that should you do something similar again, I can't save you from Xamatosie Law."

"...I understand." Now that he knew that, he hoped that his spells weren't against the law either.

"Now, onto the next thing. Your Dex Tomes."

The boys looked confused immediately. "'Dex Tomes'?" they asked. Olaf reached behind himself again, bringing up two books that were locked by straps.

"These tomes contain all the information you'll need for your journey. There has only been two completed ones, but you never know if there's something new out there to discover. Take extreme care of these." the old man warned, holding them out for them to grab, which they did after exchanging glances. "Now, the last things I must give you are-"

Before the Grandmaster could speak, something burst in through the open window of the room. Completely cloaked in black, the figure stood up and looked at Olaf. A gleam along the endless black before a sword was pointed at the old man. The boys froze in their spots and gazed with fear, while Olaf simply slurped his tea.

"Well now, it seems that my tower is being invaded. To whom do I owe the pleasure?" The figure said nothing, still gazing at the old man without moving a muscle. They stared each other down as a result, Olaf not getting up or physically reacting as Chanson and Amen would. In fact, those two were just about to run. When the breeze came in, the figure dashed to the other end of the room, prompting Olaf to stand up.

"Excuse me boys. I do believe this intruder wishes to cause havoc. Please, ascend to the next room to choose your Pokemon." the Grandmaster requested before disappearing in a flash of golden light. The sudden exit made the boys blink, bringing them back to reality.

"Uh...R-right. Come on Chans, let's go get us a starter." Amen spoke, coming to first and nudging his friend. The Cryomancer shook his head to clear it before nodding.

"Yeah...Let's go."

* * *

 **Sorry if this seems like what you might think it is, but...Cliffhanger's a right old, bitch isn't it? :P**

 **Anyway, I've decided to work on my non-smut stories for this month. If you follow all my stories, you know what I'm talking about. And I like where this story's developing. Do you? Let me know via PMs or review.**

 **And yes, the OC hunt is still going. Once I have every mage, the story can progress smoothly. And just know that I will NOT accept those who have had any form of friendly contact with the deadly Xamatosie legends. Being friends with just about anything is a Mary Sue/Gary Stu, and no one likes those in a story. Stick to just barely surviving an encounter.**

 **Once I post this, I request all over you readers to think for a moment. "What's different than what I usually read in Pokemon journey fics?"**

 **Moncheli!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, it's been a while, huh? Since I've written something that's not explicit? Yeah, it happens. Looking back to this today, it makes me wonder….**

 **How long till it's over?**

* * *

" _To learn from your mistakes, you must fail. And when you fail, you must realize your mistakes. From there is your choice._

 _-Galbaxirit_

* * *

The two boys were long gone from Olaf's chambers, but they were frozen in place where they currently were. Why? Well for starters, the room they were in was nearly filled to the brim with Pokemon that gazed back at them curiously, boredly, or with hostility or a mix of the three.

The Starter Room, for irony's sake.

"So…..Chanson….Wanna pick first….?" Amen offered, shakily gesturing to all the little ones. Members of the normal six regions' starters rested around in their vicinity, but those weren't the only choices.

There were a few odd ones, like Mime Jr., Zorua, Budew, Joltik and even a Whismur and several others similar. All the bigger ones were in the back, but both boys knew that they weren't ready for Pokemon like that for partners. It wouldn't feel right to them.

"Well...I found my choice." Amen moved forward, making a few of the cubs and kits, and pups growl or yip at him before he reached into the crowd. When he stood up, Chanson saw that he had picked a sleeping Houndour. This brought up a question to the Cryomancer as his friend came back.

"Why another Dark type?" he asked, scratching his head. "Wouldn't something relating to light work for you?"

Amen chuckled as he pet his chosen starter. "That's what most people say when they see me in action with Absol…."

"Well…"

"Don't worry about it. The thing is, you can match your Pokemon with your kind of magic, but think about it: all that power but no way to protect against what dominates you…"

That got the gears working in Chanson. "So….Photomancy is…"

"Weak to Shadowmancy and Necromancy." Amen finished. "The only way to beat that is with a Dark type Pokemon, hence Absol and my starter."

"Hmmm…" Chanson started looking around the little ones, seeing if he would find something that would help him defend types that beat Cryomancy…..Actually, there was a lot that beat Ice, now that he thinks about it. Fire….Rock….Steel….Fighting...maybe a Fire type, since the only thing he would had to worry about were Geomancers. His gaze shifted towards the back, but before he would make his way over, something hugged on his leg.

"Awww, it's adorable." Amen commented. Curious, the young Cryomancer looked down to see a very cute sight. Hugging onto his leg was a curious-looking Cubchoo. The Unovan-native ice cub had its eyes locked on Chanson, like it knew what it was doing. "I think it wants to go with you."

"But, what about covering my weaknesses…?" That said something to the little Pokemon, and it clung on tighter, not wanting to be removed.

"I know what I said. Just try to get something on our journey to help with that." Amen stated, his starter waking up and whining tiredly. "Hey buddy."

Chanson sighed before reaching to pick the cub up. "You really wanna come with me?" He got an eager nod in reply, the Cubchoo reaching out with a smile.

'Cub!'

The Cryomancer couldn't help but to chuckle. Amen had a point-something that cute couldn't be passed up because of priorities. "Alright, buddy. I'll take you."

'Houn!' Ame's partner made itself known by barking at the Cubchoo in challenge. Looks like it had a nice nap.

"It looks like you two have made your decision." Both boys and their Pokemon turned to see Olaf walking in from the single opening into the room. He looked slightly disheveled and there was a cut on his sleeve, but otherwise he looked like he was fine.

"Olaf! Are you okay?" Chanson questioned in concern.

"Of course, my boy. We have intruders on occasion, mostly for flare or for actual malevolent intent, like the one that was dealt with at this time. They haven't gotten any different."

"If you say so, sir…." Cubchoo tapped the Cryomancer's head for his attention again, smiling when he looked back.

"Well it seems you have your partners, boys. May I ask why you made these decisions?"

"Well we-"

"Don't answer that." Chanson went quiet. "Anyway, I believe you'll need these." The old man reached into his robes and pulled out twelve small sphere. The signature red and white halves couldn't be mistaken for anything but Pokeballs. The boys came up with their starters and took their new equipment, pocketing them after.

"Be sure to have a safe journey, boys. I have faith in all four of you." The young people nodded, already feeling excitement set in. A journey with plenty to offer! Who wouldn't want that?

* * *

 **I don't know a lot who wouldn't want their journey to start like this, but I do know people who'd love to wait a year or two.**

 **But this is Chanson. He's well of-age.**

 **Anyway, I hope to bring this out as much as I can. With different laptops that I can use during school, Google Docs haven't been anymore helpful than it is now.**

 **Moncheli.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's time I explore this a bit more than I have been. I'll head back through chapters where I've made a few errors in terms of spelling and whatnot.**

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Life Prospering...Light Glimmering...  
_

"Oh Chanson, I knew you could do it! After all these years of you moping around the house, you've finally done it! Oh, and congrats to you too Amen." Ms. Ikeman had been positively ecstatic upon seeing her son return home an official mage. A weight had lifted off her shoulders, no doubt the stress and worry that her son may give up and eventually make mucks at home. Oh well, at least now she can finally get some shopping done without someone making a comment about Chanson's whereabouts on the 'journey' he's on. Some locals have the _worst_ memory.

"Thanks Ms. Ikeman. My family's probably gonna go nuts when they hear about it." He bashfully rubbed the back of his head, still somewhat amused by Chanson's current condition: blushing a cherry red as he was smothered in his mother's chest within her embrace. A mother's love trumps all, after all.

"Of course they would! But they might miss you shopping for them, you know?"

"Right. I'm sure they'll live though."

"If you say so! You go there and make sure you get your parents excited! They could use a smile on their faces." She let go of her son only to push Amen out o the door. The Photomancer couldn't really respond to this, so he was awkwardly quiet as he was basically kicked out of his friend's house and had the door slammed behind him. Meanwhile, her attention returned to Chanson, who had thrown his arms up in hopes to guard from another surprise hug. His face still had yet to cool down.

Get it?

"As for you, young man. Go get your traveling bag and report back here in 0030 hours or I'll make you pack your things! I don't want you being scared of leaving home after so long."

"Y-yes, mother..." His feeble reply almost made her nag at him some more, but she held her tongue assuming it was just him cooling down from the euphoria of finally being a mage.

"Right, I'll go make your favorite snack so you can start off your journey right!" And like that, she had dashed off towards the kitchen and left the Cryomancer to his business. Chanson scampered up to his room, grabbing his bag meant for traveling only. Huge in width and fitted with pockets here and there, it was perfect for packing clothes, items and other essentials which the boy unceremoniously dumped inside his luggage into. His various clothing, books, dishes and some perishables made home within the dark depths of the pack. He only hoped no potions broke while he was just piling things up in there as he finished and hauled it onto his shoulder...

And nearly fell flat on his face from the weight of it. God, his mother went over the top with getting this for him.

After testing which arm wasn't going to break keeping the strap aligned across his torso, Chanson descended back downstairs to where he just happened to find his mother preparing her little Berry Bites into a sealable bag. These bites were cooked Berry Mush mixed in with cookie dough, as she's explained it to everyone that comes to Chaly Town's bake-off every two years. It's always been a real party for her.

"Ah, I was just about to shave off some minutes off your timer and come clock your noggin!"

"...Thanks for the kind gesture, Mom."

"That aside, here. Some little things to get you pepped up!" She handed him the bag, which he placed in the clothes section of his pack. Then she hugged him, once again pinning his face against her bosom. Today was just not going to be his day, huh? "And...you better be careful out there...Just because you're official and such doesn't mean you're the best mage in the world. I've heard of kids dying because of that level of confidence and I-"

"Mom, I'll let you finish, but I think Sahi would like to come out now." The name of Chanson's new starter, whom he had captured with one of his Pokeballs and had kept her-it was revealed on capture-since inside of it. Her ball was shaking, as if tired of being imprisoned, and before he could try and help her out Sahi popped out in a flash of blue data. No sooner did the little bear cub touch the ground did she latch onto the Crymancer's leg and growl at the boy's mother. At this, Ms. Ikeman let him go and stared at the new houseguest.

"A Cubchoo? Wouldn't you have gotten a Vulpix or Golett? Those really help with yo-"

Chanson cut her off from explaining. "-I got the message with Amen. She wanted to come with and I couldn't say no to those eyes. I mean, look at 'em." As if on cue, Sahi gave Ms. Ikeman her 'baby doll eyes' look to prove her adorableness to the middle-aged woman.

Of course, being her she wasn't giving in.

"Fine, I guess she is cute enough to trick you", Sahi cutely pouted at that,"but I expect you to treat her right and well. A new Pokemon means she's going to stick by your side through thick and thin, the worse of the worst and even when there may be no hope. It would be wise never to test that kind of loyalty with minute decisions that result against your favor."

"..." For a peppy lady, she sure knew how to make things seem foreboding than what they really are. He gulped and nodded, picking Sahi off of his leg to hold her on his shoulders. Thank the gods she was light.

"Now go. I expect you to at least send messages at each town you go to. I want you to also make plenty of friends. Amen may be fine and all but you can't go through being a Xamatosie mage without more than one companion." And just like that, Ms. Ikeman was pushing Chanson out the door, closing it behind him gently unlike the aforementioned Amen. Again, he had no words, but he began taking his first steps to a destination that wasn't to a store of any sort.

The last barrier of his closed-off life just broke and it was time to go through the next open door.


End file.
